This invention relates generally to an ice fishing signalling device and, more particularly, to an ice fishing signalling device having improved signal flag retainer and actuator mechanisms.
Ice fisherman typically achieve highly satisfactory results with simple and economical tackle or equipment. Such equipment includes, for example, bite-indicating signalling devices such as are generally classified as tip-ups and which usually embody flags and the like to attract the user's attention in a well known manner. However, prior bite indicating signalling have suffered from various disadvantages such as high cost, unreliable operation, susceptibility to freeze lock-up, etc.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved ice fishing signalling device.